syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabul, Afghanistan
Kabul, Afghanistan is the sixth mission in Syphon Filter 3, based in the Afghan capital of Kabul during the Soviet War in Afghanistan. The mission is a flashback as recounted by testimony given by Lian Xing to Secretary of State Vince Hadden. It takes place in 1987. Plot Mission Briefing Kabul, Afghanistan: Shirpur District Lian Xing's Testimony from the Congressional Record: "I was in Kabul gathering evidence of Soviet commander Uri Gregorov's troop movements. The city was heavily patrolled, and snipers were everywhere. I had to be careful because Chinese intel showed the Soviets had developed a gun that could penetrate solid objects. I knew my mission would be easy if I got my hands on that gun." "Somehow I managed to walk into a Soviet ambush. I would have been killed but an American Army Ranger saved me. He said his name was Gabe Logan. I agreed to help him get his truckload of arms for the rebels into the city by creating a diversion." Walkthrough Head straight until you reach the wall in front of you and turn left, you'll see the 1st Sniper on a ledge above you, shoot him. A soldier will run up to you afterwards, shoot him too. Head through the doorway under the ledge and head through the doorway on the left side, climb up the debris in the corner and climb onto the ledge, there is another doorway with the 2nd Sniper, kill him. Equip the Nightvision Rifle you pick up from this Sniper and look out over the ledge that sniper was looking over, the 3rd should be marked on your radar so use the Nightvision Rifle to snipe him, (look over to the far right of where the ledge the sniper was looking over). Head back down to the lower level and out the door you came out of, go across the corridor to the other doorway. Head to the right and through the opening, turn right to see a soldier in a small room, shoot him. Head out the opening and look to the left where the 4th Sniper is perched on a rooftop, snipe him quickly. Head down the path parallel to the door, you'll see the 5th Sniper in a window when you get to a corner, snipe him, (he patrols this window, so wait for him to appear in it. Head around this corner and about half-way down this street on the left there is the 6th Sniper, he should be marked on the radar when you get to this point, carefully snipe him, (he patrols as well so wait for him). Continue down the street you are on in the original direction you were going and head under the arch, you'll see a soldier just behind this arch so shoot him and make a left at the corner, on the right side of the street should be the 7th Sniper in a building, snipe him (if you need directions to him, it is the northern-most point on the map). Head into the doorway below where the 7th Sniper was perched and down the hole at the back of the room. Climb down the boxes and head down the corridor, shoot the guard that walks into this corridor ahead of you and at the first right turn go right. You'll see the weapon caches, get close and when the white text displays press Action to sabotage them. But wait! They are going to blow! You have 20 seconds to get out of there, escape out the way you came in to escape the explosion. From the doorway looking out, turn right and head down this street, watch out because this area is now filled with re-spawning guards. When you get to the burning bus, (TAKE NOTE OF WHERE THE BUS IS!), turn right. Then turn left around the corner and head down this street, on the right should be a doorway you can enter, (use the map to find it if you need to, this objective is also marked there). Head through this door and turn right into the next building. There is a ledge in here so climb up it and continue through the doorway on this ledge. At the end of the corridor is a room with a hole in the floor, fall through it and you'll see a map on the wall. Get close to it and press Action when the white text displays. Lian will take a picture of it. From the map room, head down the tunnel and when you get to a junction take the tunnel in front of you. Continue down and when you get to another room turn to the left. There are two paths from this vantage point, go through the tunnel straight in front of you and ignore the one on the left side. After going through this tunnel you'll be in a room, climb up onto the table and climb up through the hole. Exit this room through the door to the outside and turn right, head down this street. Turn left at the corner and one the right side of the street should be a doorway you can enter. When you first enter this room, turn left and head through the rooms, when you get to the end, turn left and climb up the rubble. Climb up onto the ledge, and head out onto the ledge where there is a green box with the AU300: the prototype weapon. Head back to the bus I told you to mark earlier, when you get on top the pilot calls you telling you to kill all the hostiles threatening the chopper. There are four hostiles to kill. The first is right behind you so shoot him quickly. To get the next one climb up on top of the bus using the wheel on the side and look down near where the flames are, head shoot this guy. The third one is across from the bus, (in front of where the wheel side is). The final one is around the corner to the right of where you came in. Snipe him to complete the mission. Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Gabriel Logan (voice) * Chinese MSS helicopter pilot (voice) * Soviet soldiers and snipers (enemies) * Vincent Hadden (cutscenes) Unlockable * Killing the snipers WITHOUT being discovered will unlock this map for multiplayer. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions